Ancient Powers
by Blackshadow999
Summary: All thought God gave sacred gear to humans as a gift to keep their power from those who would use them for evil. What none know was what came before the sacred gear; what the sacred gear was based upon. Those Ancient powers that could easily outdo and destroy the 3 factions were thought lost. Somewhat OC cetered. Now they come out once more! rated T for now could change later


**A/n**

**Okay all I would like to say a few things. First I officially would like to announce that the second part of the White Dragon Chronicles will be done and posted around Christmas! Second My Infinite Stratos Story will be going up for adoption; I just don't have the same drive I did before, sorry. Thank you for listening**

**Yes I am back with an entirely new story! This time the story will be in the High School DxD universe. Since the first time I watched the series I have been thinking about doing a fanfiction in it. It was just my story "The White Dragon Chronicle" has taken up time and now that part 1 is done and I have gone through and done the fixing and enriching; I think it is time to try this idea out! Now Issei will be a little different *cough* non-pervert *cough* But for those who have watched the anime series, he will still have much of the loveable qualities that make him who he is. However, enough of me ranting and lecturing on with the story!**

DxD: Ancient Powers

**[speech] = Ddraig speaking out loud**

**{speech} = ? talking out loud**

{speech} = ? talking to Sedan

'thought' = talking Sedan/Issei to ?/Ddraig

Chapter 1 Summer's End

Today is the last day of summer. This fact makes no difference to me personally. I, Sedan Hyoto have already completed my time in the school system that my homeland of Japan and other places require a person to complete for one's education. It is one of the perks of being considered an adult… Well a young adult of 20 that is. Nevertheless, for my cousin, Issei Hyoudou who is 15; it means that he heads back home to Japan and his parents in preparation to start school next week. He does get to start high school which is nice and everything, yet summer is just a special time for the both of us.

"This summer has been the best one so far Sedan."

I smiled back at him. We may be cousins, though we look much more like brothers. You could say I look a great deal like Issei or Issei looks a lot like myself. For those who know Issei there times that I'm mistaken for being Issei. There are differences between the two of us though; they're just subtle ones. Still where Issei has light brown hair I have slightly more tan in color. My hair is longer slightly than Issei and was in a pony tail that goes down to my shoulder blades as is my normal custom hair style. I have grey eyes and Issei has light brown, still most don't seem to notice the different colors. I'm an inch and a half taller than Issei, yet again most seem to miss the height difference and still mistake me for Issei on occasion.

"Yes I would agree Issei, very fruitful training. This summer has been a blast; I know I had great fun while doing all the stuff we have!"

Issei and I had been training in martial arts and sparring together for 9 years now. It would normally take place during the summer holiday. Issei's parents, my aunt and uncle would let Issei come spend the summer in America, specifically on the western side of the country in Colorado. My place isn't in the middle of a big city; nope it is out in the countryside. That means Issei and I have lots of space to work with when we have our sparring matches without having to worry about destruction whether it is collateral or otherwise!

**[You weren't the only one who had fun!]**

I glanced at Issei's left hand which had a green glowing orb on the top of his hand. I always need to remember that Ddraig has an… odd sense of humor and fun! That sense tends to get him into trouble with… well, the one who he gets in trouble with is sleeping for now. If Ddraig shuts up for a little while, then he may for the first time make it the whole summer break without being 'disciplined'! That would be a miracle! I didn't reply do Ddraig's comment, but just smiled back at Issei.

"Just think about Issei. You're starting High School this year. Granted I hear that this one that was a girls' academy and is coed now, but that's okay. You will have wonderful opportunities to learn with your peers."

I would have given a few examples of the opportunities I could see for him; however Ddraig decided to put in his two cents.

**[Attending school that just became coed… the ratio of girls to guy with it being mostly girls… OH YEAH!]**

Oh for the love of… I should have known better than to expect, let alone hope for him to keep quiet! When the subject involves girls; it would have him thinking on the dirty side of things with him being the pervert that he is. I understand that Ddraig is a pervert, but does he have to broadcast it!

"Hey Ddraig, why don't you say that again? I don't think the homestead 50 miles away heard how much of a perv you are!"

Ddraig didn't seem to hear my insult as he kept going on, much to Issei's embarrassment with the scenarios that Ddraig was depicting. I have always worried about these two working together. Yet, Issei with Ddraig as his partner had proven to be an amazing team. The problem comes in with their differing personalities. It was as Ddraig kept going on that 2 faintly glowing orbs appeared, one on the top of each of my hands and I began to hear a familiar voice in my head.

{(groan)… Grrrr!}

Dearie me, HE doesn't sound happy at all! Ddraig you just had to go so far that you wake him up and tick him off didn't you?! For the first time in nine years you ALMOST got through an entire summer training session without ticking him off! I was beginning to seriously think you could have done it; alas it's not to be! Ddraig was still ranting about the things Issei should do to the girls he would meet at school. I couldn't miss the cherry red blush that was on Issei's face by now.

{GRRRRAAWWW! WHEN did Ddraig stoop to THIS NEW LOW; to have become so perverted?! He wasn't like this when he was younger! How could he go so wrong?!}

Oh my, this is just painful to listen to. Well time to comfort then.

'Now, now, you can't blame yourself dear friend. Even the best of us don't succeed at everything. Some mistakes just are… better at making sure we don't forget them.'

I heard the continuing groan and roars at my attempt to console my friend. My friend's name is Bahamut; and he is a dragon in actuality. His body no longer exists anymore. It isn't a story I ask for him to tell. Bahamut's and I are stuck together much like Issei and Ddraig are; just for… reasons very hard to explain.

Bahamut is what is known as an ethereal dragon and the only ever to exist according to him. His existence is thought to be a myth even among dragon kind by what I have understood from a few talks with Ddraig. The one or two obscure myths outside draconic race consider Bahamut more a god or deity that has the form of a dragon, and wasn't in actuality a dragon. As the stories go; he is thought to be the first dragon, so is called "The Lord and Father of dragons" as a race. With his power of and over ethereal energy, he is unrivaled and unequaled to a near absolute. The one exception to Bahamut when it comes to power, the one who can be seen as an equal to him, is Valara the void dragoness. As it is with dragons, they're attracted to those with equal or more power. So Bahamat took Valara as his mate.

Back to the reason he has such a problem with the way Ddraig is acting, is Ddraig is Bahamut's direct biological offspring! I was shocked when I learned that bit of information. Granted, he may be called the "Father of Dragons" and in a way he is, still it is more of a title. Yet Bahamut has only three biological offspring; Ddraig is one, and his twin brother Ablion is another. The third is… one that Bahamut hasn't really talked about so I know little about him or her. The point of the matter is that Bahamut is the male sire of Ddraig and Ablion. As a parent, for him to have to listen to his kid show himself a pervert… Then to the extent that Ddraig is a pervert… is really hard, torture even!

**[Just think about it Issei, this is your chance to get laid!]**

…

{…}

'… Ddraig is just going too far!'

{That statement crosses the line, no more staying silent!}

'I couldn't agree more Bahamut!'

"DDRAIG!"

Issei glanced over at me and flinched. Normally I am a nice and considerate person to most people. However, when I am pushed, be prepared to take my wrath. My full wrath may sound like nothing to worry about when I say anything about it. Yet my full wrath is an unstoppable force! The last time it was felt, parts of the Underworld was decimated!

You see 2 devils from what the devil's call the "old Maou faction" came thinking they could use me. They had kidnapped a friend of mine who wasn't involved in the supernatural world. … The 2 devils tortured her to death…

===flashback===

I was being held down by at least 10 devils and more of them were ready to take their place should I break free. I gazed in horror at the sight of my friend Sora Oharra screaming in pain as she was being tortured by the devils that had come to get me to work for them. They at first had pinned me down and tried to push something that looked like a kind of chess piece into my chest, but the piece would not go. The 2 devils became frustrated by this failure and so had resorted to torturing my friend, which they had kidnapped to force me to obey. I kept struggling against those who were holding me down.

"SORA!"

I managed to free my right arm somehow and I stretched it out in a foolish attempt to grab my friend's hand. My horror grew quickly as I saw blood flowing out of Sora. She had stopped screaming and looked at me.

"Was this my fate? Was I born to die at the hands of devils?"

After Sora had spoken this barely above a whisper, she went limp; falling into the embrace of death. It took a full minute to process what had just occurred.

"The girl has broken. What next? The power the boy has in him is unlike any other. We need it!"

I was in shock which quickly turned to blinding fury. They considered Sora my friend an object! If only if I could use this power they keep mentioning I would shove the power down their throat! Even in my anger I heard a voice in my mind.

{That's how devils tend to be like. They care nothing about anything other than themselves.}

I hadn't ever heard this voice.

'Who are you?'

{So, you have finally become able to hear me?! Very interesting; tell me, do you wish to avenge your friend?}

'Yes I do!'

{Excellent! What are you willing to give me to make that possible?}

'My life'

{…?!}

'There a problem with that offer?!'

{No, just unexpected, much different than the other host I have had. I like the offer, it's a deal! Now listen to me and repeat this phrase; **Ethereal Gear! Eternal Horizon!**}

I felt new found strength course through me. Energy exploded around me throwing off those restraining me. I got to my feet and shouted to the night skies.

"**Ethereal Gear! Eternal Horizon!**"

Seconds after I had shouted white gauntlets appeared on my fore arms. The gauntlets on my left and right arms were unlike any I had seen before. The fingers were like claws or talons. There was half circle like plates over my palms and it had a smaller circular part that went past my palms and over my fingers a bit. In the middle of the armor parts over my palms were a large blue gem, which was a little smaller than my palms. The gauntlet section on my arm was made of 3 interconnecting sections. The first was attached to the glove on my hands and has 2 side plates and a short blade like piece on top coming from under the piece on top of my hands. 2 bigger plates went around my wrist up to almost midway up my fore arm. At the middle of my fore arm was another large gem that the armor plates of the gauntlet surrounded and it was also blue. After that there was 2 plates that connected on top and bottom and they went to my elbow; 2 blades that extend a foot and a half past my elbow from the second plates. At my elbow the was a bigger gem than the other 2 set right on my elbow and from under the gem was a wide blade that was a foot long.

The same kind of scale like armor plating began to appear starting from the gauntlet and armoring up to my shoulders. At the shoulders some kind small shields came into existence, about 2½ feet long in height and a foot wide. These shields were a part of the shoulder pads of the armor by connecting on the front and the back of the shoulder armor. Light surrounded my legs and armor made of the same white scale like plating was forming on my legs. There were claw like talons on the foot section. From my ankles interlocking scale plates went up to my knees. There was a diamond piece over my kneecaps and then more interlocking scale plates up to right below my pelvis. The 2 oval armor plate set on my hips covered my upper thighs.

Next was about 3 inches of black material of unknown kind between my belt and the next section of armor. There was the biggest gem I have ever seen in the center of my chest right over my heart, and like the others was blue. The gem was I would guess at least 6 inches across. 3 half circle plates were placed around the gem with one at the bottom and 2 on the upper sides. White armor encased me over the majority of the rest of my body, except around my shoulder joints and leg joints.

The 2 interesting things to note were the helm of this armor and the part on my back. The helm had a lower draconic like jaw with 3 razor teeth on either side. There were aqua green eyes in place and were see through from inside the helm. From the where my ears were horns or spikes, which were a foot and a half in length. The helm was white like the rest of the armor. The other unusual parts to this armor were the 'wings'. Metal bone like protrusions from where my shoulder blades were; when they were stretched out they appeared like the wing bones of a bird or another winged creature. Yet instead of feathers or leather webbing, the wings were made of blue white energy flowing out from the metal.

Well long story short I massacred the 30 or so devils there, still that didn't calm my rage and fury. I went down to the underworld and killed the rest of the "Old Maou faction" I could find before I was able to stop. It was the first time I had met Bahamut and even used my balance breaker. Nonetheless I killed hundreds at the very least with it because I couldn't control it at the time.

===flashback end===

Hence my wrath is bad when unleased! It is also why devils call me the 'white monster' when I use my balance breaker. Thankfully they have no idea that the 'white monster' is a human with gear that has a dragon's soul in it. I haven't used it for a while; I haven't seen a reason to do so. Still in this Ddraig had gone too far! Should he keep going; so help me I would use my balance breaker and rip him a new one!

**{DDRAIG!}**

Ddraig had gone quiet at the bellow from Bahamut. Ddraig is afraid of Bahamut to a degree; because he knows but isn't willing to admit that Bahamut can easily own him in a fight! Issei covered his ears so that he wouldn't hear the impending tirade that Bahamut and I were going to give Ddraig.

"Ddraig first and fore most what Issei does during school time is NO concern of yours!"

**{Nor are you to manipulate or coheres him into ANY of your PERVERTED WAYS!}**

"If not for your perverseness, Issei wouldn't be as traumatized as he is."

**[Don't blame me for the things you did to him! If not for you he would have a girlfriend by now!]**

… Well I can't deny that I'm the one who technically did traumatize Issei, but it was to prevent him from becoming a pervert! One pervert is more than enough, especially if that pervert is one like Ddraig! No need to have two perverts together with so much free time in the near future! I shudder at the thought of how Issei could have turned out if I hadn't intervened! I did what I did for his own good as much as Bahamut's and mine owe. Thankfully Bahamut came to my defense.

**{Ddraig, you have forgotten that your perversions were the reason those acts were necessary!}**

I cleared my throat to get their attentions.

"Now… Boys, if you can't settle this by talking it out here; I always do have the 'other' space ready and available for settling differences of opinions."

**[{GOOD! WE SETTLE THIS THERE!}]**

I dug around in the bag I had with me and after a minute pulled out a green crystal that was 10 inches long and 4 inches wide on one side. I put the flat side down and tapped my right hand to the crystal. Issei who had apparently seen me get the crystal out did the same with his left hand. The crystal began to glow a yellow-green.

"Hey Sedan, where did you actually get that crystal?"

I looked over at Issei.

"Oh well it is an interesting and long story, but I would rather not get into it right now. I will say this crystal has been very handy. You would be amazed what you can use a separate pocket dimension."

"I don't want to know what you have done with it."

"It is probably better that you don't. Anyways Issei, since those two will very likely be a while at settling their differences; Serras is here why not go have a talk with her?"

Issei looked at me with a strained look.

"You mean get a reading?"

"Come on Issei. Why not?! Serras's readings are usually not that bad!"

Issei frowned slightly at my suggestion.

"I don't know. Serras is a little weird."

"The correct term is eccentric and… that is how Serras is. Trust me I have known her for longer than you, she is just how she is, though I hear she used to be worse. I admit that her… skills of tarot card reading is as amazingly accurate as it is freakily uncanny. Still you'd be surprised how often she is right."

"Well… okay."

"Besides… Bahamut will win the fight in there!"

"Doesn't he always!"

I laughed at Issei's answer to my statement.

===scene change===

The second Issei and I entered the room I used for an office and spare living space; we focused on the small girl in the middle. Serras had the appearance of a little girl of 8 or 9 years old. She has long chalk white hair and was thin overall. She was wearing her normal shrine priestess outfit that she likes. You wouldn't expect much from someone who looked like this, but her appearance was an illusion. She is known to be one of the best tricksters of all so you can never go by appearance with her.

The first fact and most important thing about Serras, was she wasn't human but a youkai, one of the supernatural creatures in Japanese folklore. She may look like a young girl, yet she is well over a thousand years old. Why she likes to come around my place as often as she does, I couldn't guess. I myself may attract her as I am the host for a dragon soul. When you combine that with Issei… well we draw some really unusual creatures to us! I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Serras, Issei here was hoping that you could do a tarot reading before he leaves for Japan."

Serras looked over to Issei and smiled.

"But of course… kue kue kue. I always can make time for the host of a dragon. Please have a seat."

We moved forward and sat down on the floor in front of Serras. She brought out a deck of tarot cards and began to shuffle them. After thoroughly shuffling the deck, she drew cards placing 10 of them on the table setting the cards up face down. Three of the cards were grouped on the middle left side of the table in a kind of spiral. Then she put down 4 more cards in a diamond with a card at each of the four points. She drew 4 additional cards and arranged them in a column on the right side of the other cards she already placed. I don't understand the significance of this set up, but then I don't know much about tarot card reading. It all seems like voodoo and hocus pocus to me, but with Serras it's serious business!

Serras flipped the card that was slightly left of the center spiral of the cards face up and placed it for us to see. The card that was now facing up was one with a valley and a road and hills. The card appeared to be upright facing Serras. Apparently the way the card faces makes a difference according to Serras.

"My… there is a card I wasn't expecting with either of you, at least not to be the first draw! "The Fool" card; one of endless possibilities, good and bad. You have a fresh start ahead of you that can go down many different paths. There are changes ahead for you Issei that is clear kue kue kue."

Issei nodded nervously at hearing this, though he didn't have much time to worry. Serras then turned over a second card that was to the right of the first. After looking at it smiled, setting it down; the card was one with a sun on it.

"Ah, this is good one for you. "The Sun" card, growth and vitality in general over all for you."

That's good for the moment to hear. However, I have my reservations until all the cards are facing up; we're only two cards in! There were ten cards in total to be read, a lot can change in eight cards. Serras took up the next card and quickly grimaced. That was not comforting for me.

"… Interesting and somewhat troubling."

She placed the card down on the table. I glanced at the card. It was a picture of a tower that was on fire and being struck by lightning. There were two people falling from the tower. I had sat in on some of Serras's previous tarot card reading before and I had seen that particular card before. It didn't go well when that card appeared. Serras had placed the card face upside down as it was facing her.

""The Tower" card, in the reversed position. Gain will come to you Issei, yet it will be at great cost to you in a way that you may not know until afterwards."

I was getting a little worried for Issei. Before the last card had been overturned; things were looking fairly good for Issei. Yet as it had just happened, one card had swung that good towards the bad and there were still 7 cards left! Granted I have no clue how this 'reading' actually works. But I have seen Serras do it enough of these readings that I know what she says after looking at these cards should never be taken lightly! The things she says are rarely specific, but the ideas she implies are rarely wrong!

The next card she flipped over was the one on the bottom point of the diamond facing her. The now upturned card was that of what looked like a creature with horns and a tail. There were three of them one big the other two smaller. The larger one had wings I think. She stared at the card with mild curiosity for several moments.

"… "The Devil" card… in the upright position. Normally I would say that would mean one is clingy and obsessed with material things, but I feel the meaning of this card's presence is not dependent on the usual meaning or position… that's odd."

This reading was different than any of the earlier ones I had listened in on. That last card had made me wonder. Serras moved to the card on the left corner point of the diamond. The image was that of a king on a throne.

"That's obvious and I figured that would be there. "The Emperor" card, you have had power for a long while and it will always undoubtedly be with you. That's what it is to be the host of a dragon's soul, let alone one of the heavenly dragons."

Now we were at the top of the diamond and the half way marker of this reading. The picture was… two serpents wound around a tree one red and blue. Serras looked at the card thoughtfully for about a minute before she spoke up again.

"An interesting possibly for one partner of a dragon. "Temperance" you may find balance, though no guaranteed on that."

Can she be anymore vague on this?! We were to the right side point of the diamond. The card was overturned and then came a sight that I was shocked and baffled by as was Serras. I had seen the card that had just been revealed. It had 2 people, a man and a woman standing next to one another. There was an angel on a cloud with its wings outstretched. The 2 people were holding hands.

"Oh, my my, now this is the last thing I had expected for you Issei! Kue kue kue. "The Lovers" card in the upright position no less! It would appear you have a romance in your future Issei! Lucky you kue kue kue."

Said teen was blushing visibly! I was dumbfounded! I had gone to great lengths to make sure Issei wouldn't become a pervert like Ddraig was… Okay I have gone a bit too far in the methods to obtain the said results, but with the dragon he has as a partner… I had no choice! For the sanity of myself and Bahamut it had to be done! Unfortunately such actions had pretty much doomed Issei to have problems around women! Yet for him to have love in the future, he had a lot of growing up to do!

Serras was now to the column of 4 cards. The bottom is what she turned over. The card had a picture of a horse with a rider with a skeletal face and it was upside down to Serras.

"That's not what I had thought to see. "The Death" card in the reverse position; this would imply that Issei fears that he will be unable to move forward. I didn't think that you had such a fear Issei, you hide it well."

Next in the column, the card above and the eighth in this reading was flipped. The picture was that of… a snake eating its tail… I think. There was also a man hanging upside down and eyes in an arc with one inside of the arc. Serras nodded in understanding she had that we didn't.

"That is no surprise for you Issei. "The Hanged Man" card in the upright position. Have patience and push past your current and past limitations."

Second to last card in this reading; so far this reading could go either way by this point. Serras flipped it over. The card had a girl on it with a rope in a lasso, and she had a lion behind her. It was facing right side up to Serras.

"Ah "Strength" how appropriate for you Issei. When it comes to you dreams and ideals, mind over matter. Stick to your beliefs and they will serve you well!"

The overall reading is got me really worried! Still it wasn't all bad, but Issei's future was going to be anything but dull. That was a given as he was the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor. All that's left is one card and as I recall, the last card is the one that indicates the final outcome. Serras drew the card up and looked at the final card and I couldn't read her expression. She places the card down and it had a picture of the earth with a tree on top that had its roots that surrounds the earth. She smiled at seeing the card.

"Well that is what I had hoped for yet not exactly a sure thing. "The World" card can be a good omen or bad I really can't tell. The end, whatever it will be to this will be big… huge no question about that."

Issei groaned miserably at this. I patted his shoulder trying to console him.

"Well… you knew that the future would be an eventful one… now you know a little more as to how."

Issei got up faintly smiled at me and left the room. I sighed at Issei leaving before turning back to Serras.

"I'm more worried now about Issei than I was before."

"Kue kue kue, as he is your cousin I wouldn't doubt he'll be okay through it all. I have never done a reading like that one, but I feel that he will be involved in things of the same magnitudes as you are."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

I exhaled at that comment. Serras can really be unhelping in calming worries.

"Well, if the Tamamo-no-Mae says so I don't know if I should believe it or not."

Serras spun around and growled at me.

"**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE THAT OLD NAME!"**

Serras had leapt to her feet and her appearance begun to change. Her face elongated into a mussel that was much like a fox's. Multiple tails with golden fur began to thrash around behind her. Finally her hair turned a golden yellow color and her eyes were also gold and the pupils became slits. Her lips curled up showing sharp fangs; I waved my hands in a calming gesture.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry; if you say so Serras. I still don't understand why you are so against being referred to your old name that translates to meaning 'the nine tailed fox'!"

Serras calmed down a little.

"Say Serras, you going back to Japan anytime in the near future?"

She tilted her head at the question.

"I could, I have missed my ancestral home ever so much. It has been nearly a century since I have been there."

"Could you do so as a favor to me? I just don't want Issei to end out like me, and have a crap load of enemies to deal with."

"Enemies huh?"

I give Serras a look of sternness to say I wasn't going into detail.

"You try having the three biblical factions hunting you down! It took me years to get them off my trail and leave me alone!"

"Very well I will return to Japan and keep a watch on Issei."

"Thanks Serras."

===time skip: same day evening===

Issei was gathering his bags when I came to his room.

"You need any help packing Issei?"

Issei looked over at me and shook his head. I went over to and sat down at the desk that was in the room.

"You know Issei you should worry about what Serras says that much. Life happens regardless, so just don't worry yourself about the future."

"Easy for you to say."

I sighed at his answer. Does Issei think he is the only one that has trouble and problems?

"Actually no, that's not so easy for me to say! Remember I attract others like you do; usually just more so. Worrying does little, but make things harder Issei."

Issei was silent at my comment.

"Issei look, how about this? If you ever feel the need to talk about what happens to you or if Ddraig is dragging you down, then don't hesitate to give me a call and we'll talk."

Issei stared at me with shock.

"But aren't you going to be busy with you band and everything?!"

I waved a hand in dismissal.

"I can make the time as needed Issei; everyone else in the band understands that."

Issei's mood went up with the offer that I made for him. I have the feeling that I would be having talks with my cousin in the future.

**A/n**

**That is the first chapter. On the Tarot card reading I did research on that subject, though I don't know if I am completely accurate. If see a mistake on something just PM me and tell me. If you wish to comment or just simply want to say something about the story; take the time to review or pm me. I ask you to give this idea a chance. The voting for the White Dragon Chronicles is still on until Christmas day! Vote Now!**


End file.
